


Collection of IoRiku

by Akane_001



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_001/pseuds/Akane_001
Summary: Just as the title says; some chapters of IoRiku.Before you start to read, I want to remind you this isn't proofread by someone. So, yeah.Warning: Slow updates due to having not many chapters written out.





	1. Chapter 1

All the members of the future famous idol unit, IDOLiSH7 are scouted; Izumi Iori, Nikaido Yamato, Izumi Mitsuki, Yotsuba Tamaki, Osaka Sogo, Rokuya Nagi and Nanase Riku. Today, it's their first meeting. Let's take a peek what's happening before their manager came in.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

'Hurry! I have to hurry!' A certain redhead ran through the streets. He had a last check up an hour before the meeting, which isn't so good.

The many cars with the big crowd area made it difficult for the boy to be there on time. "Huff, huff, huff." With his hands on his knees, he tries to regain his breath. 'I- I won't let anyone find out about my weak condition.' he promises himself. Once he has regained his breath, he goes inside of the building.

"Hello! Welcome to Takanashi Productions. I'm Banri. You are Nanase Riku, right?" A man in his mid-twenties greets the scouted idol. He has long dark blue hair with matching colour eyes and has a suit on. "Yes! I'm Nanase Riku. I will be in your care." Riku introduces with a bow. "Alright. The others are waiting for you." Banri showed Riku the changing rooms and he got changed.

Once they got to the practice room, Riku tries to introduce himself. "Hello! I am--" "Did you got late because you slept in? Or did you forgot the time while cuddling with your plushie?" A boy around Riku's age makes sleepy gestures, to pretend to be Riku, Iori. "I didn't sleep in neither was I cuddling with a plushie! I had a hard time to find the production building!" Riku protests  
"Take the time more seriously. We aren't in kindergarten anymore." Iori says with a stern expression. Before the fight could get out of the hand, Iori's big brother jumps in, Izumi Mitsuki. "Sorry. Iori has a sharp tongue." The two 'hm'ed and face the other way.

Yamato sighs at the sight before him; 2 of his unit members not getting along. "Alright. Let's introduce ourselves. Onii-san will start. I'm Nikaido Yamato. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Izumi Iori. I will be looking forward to work with you."

"I'm Izumi Mitsuki, Iori's older brother! It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Osaka Sogo. It's nice to meet you."

Tamaki looks at the others, who are looking at him. "Ok... I'm Yotsuba Tamaki. I will be in your care."

"I'm Rokuya Nagi! It's nice to meet you!!"

"I'm Nanase Riku. It's nice to meet you!"

With all the introductions be done, they decided to do basketball.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

At the end of the day, the two had their first impression of everyone. Let's take a peek what their thoughts are of each other.

*Riku's Point of View*

'Iori piss me off!!'

*Iori's Point of View*

'Nanase-san... How cute...'


	2. Flirting / teasing

Winter. It's winter already. The pile of snow is lying on the ground. The cold weather isn't good for the center of IDOLiSH7: Riku. He tries to sneak outside today.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

'Inhaler? Check. No one in the hallways--' Riku checks the hallways but didn't saw Iori standing behind him. "Nanase-san, where do you think you are going?" Riku flinches at Iori's tone; it is dead serious. "I want to go outside, I don't want to spend my day off bored!" 

"It's cold outside, what if you get an attack again and no one is there to help? Please think about the consequences, Nanase-san. You are our center, our weapon." Iori scolds his boyfriend.

Riku pouts, "Geez. Don't treat me like a child! I can take care of myself." his protest seems to backfire "What then about the day we performed 2 hours straight in the rain? You passed out a few minutes after the performance." 

"It was only once, I know my limits now."

"I'm worried about you, Nanase-san. What would I do if you passed out in this cold weather and no one is around there? ...I can't live without you." Iori hugs Riku gently if he could break.

Riku hugs back, "Iori..." he doesn't know if he must call Iori cute, romantic or blunt. However, at this moment, Iori is romantic and cute in Riku's eyes.

"You're so cute, Iori!" Riku says out loud without thinking. The perfectionist blushes hard. "D- Don't say such embarrassing things!" Iori tried to avoid Riku's red orbs, which are sparkling in happiness. "But I don't mind it for just today."

A small rare smile seems to form on Iori's lips, "You're cuter than me actually."

Riku smiles brightly at his discovery, "Eh?! Iori likes cute things?"

"No, not at all! I like sharp and cool things..." Who could Iori kid? Telling his boyfriend won't do any harm, right? He debates mentally if he should tell the redhead the truth.

Riku saw Iori struggling to tell him if it's true or not. A gloomy aura forms around him. "I'm no good, huh? To share your secrets with."

Upon seeing a sad Riku, Iori really couldn't avoid telling him the truth. "... I like cute things."

Riku cheers up and leans in, "Really!?"

The ravenette's face becomes red from the 'cuteness overload' in his brain because of this certain redhead. He turns his head to the left, so the cute boy couldn't see his boyfriend blushing. However, it failed. "Uwa! Iori is blushing!" Riku points out.

"S- Shut up." Iori stutters.

"So not honest." Riku smiles, knowing Iori's words aren't trying to hurt him in any way, just being a bit Tsundere.

Iori blushes harder if it is possible. "A- Anyways, let's stay inside and watch a movie."  
In the end, the two stayed inside; watching a movie, teasing each other, making dinner.


	3. Realizing their feelings + confession

Another shoot with Yaotome Gaku. Iori feels jealousy feeling well up in his chest, again. He has these kinds of feelings past the few months. It's the sixth photo shoot of Riku and Gaku together. It's this time for the 'EXPO event' of the IDOLiSH7 game and a Special Edition Photobook Album; it has special photos, which isn't shown nor allowed by the productions to be set onto the internet, game, anime or anywhere else. It also has their autograph. It was also the idea of Takanashi Productions and Yaotome Production because fangirls and maybe even some fanboys ship them more nowadays.

Why do I have these kinds of feelings? I feel that each time when I see Nanase-san with a guy other than me-- except for nii-san, I know nii-san doesn't like Nanase-san. Iori thought. Do... I... like, Nanase-san? Sure he is cute, caring, handsome-- wait, what am I thinking, Izumi Iori. I can't like a guy! I am straight, remember! But he is so cute, handsome, caring, strong and--... He can't deny it anymore. I have fallen for Nanase-san.

He has the same thoughts the last few weeks but he kept on denying it until today. He felt conflicted at first. 'Him, being bisexual?' Since his childhood, he thought he was straight. So it was hard for him to take it in, especially with this tsundere-side of his personality.

"Izumi-san, it's your turn along with Yotsuba-san." A staffman took him back to earth. "Thank you for informing me, Mister." The ravenette thanked before presiding the photo shoot.

Riku said "Good luck, Iori!" before going to the changing room. He feels a bit jealous of Tamaki but he shouldn't care since Iori and Tamaki are just friends, right? The redhead shakes those feelings off. For those feeling, which he doesn't know what causes them, he tries to struggle it off each time. Sure it's hard at first, but he doesn't want Iori to think selfish of him. Thus, he doesn't tell it to him.

_________________________________________

After the shoot, Iori got to the dorm and tried to make some homework. But the redhead pops up in his mind the whole time, he can't take his mind off of him. Without a doubt, he is hopelessly in love with Nanase Riku. The man that is cute, innocent, etc and etc.

He sighs and puts his pen down. I should ask Rokuya-san for advice since he is a 'dating expert'. He thought.  
Iori got out of his room, walks to Nagi's room and knocked on the door. "Rokuya-san, can I have a minute?"  
To his answer, the door flies open, almost hitting his face. "Hello, Iori! What brings you here?" The blond asks as he let the ravenette in. "It's Nanase-san."  
Nagi looks confused at Iori, "What about Riku? Did his condition became worse?"   
Iori shakes his head, "No, it didn't. It's something that I have. Or rather said a feeling." He said, "How much I try, I can't get this feeling away... I think I have fallen for Nanase-san with head over heels."

"Oh? You have?" The blond asks for confirmation. Iori nods, "My heart pounds when I am around Nanase-san or when I think about him. I can't take my mind off of him. A few minutes ago, I tried to make homework but I daydreamed scenarios I wish I would happen to us someday. And most importantly, I want to be at his side forever." He smiles unconsciously, "He is so sweet, caring, cute-- which is a good thing, stubborn..." Iori began to tell everything he likes about Riku, which is almost everything.

Nagi nods from time to time, giving Iori a sign he is listening as he smiles as he sees Iori like this. "You really sounds like someone that is with head over heels for his special someone."   
Iori's cheeks become red, "A- Am I really head over h- heels for Nanase-san?"  
Nagi nods once again. "You should make Riku yours before someone else steal him from you, Iori."  
The ravenette blushes madly, not being able to think of something. But maybe it's for the best.

_________________________________________

As Iori asked Nagi advice, Riku is in the kitchen together with Mitsuki. He is trying to make chocolates for Tenn and his friends since Valentine's Day is coming up soon.

"Do you have a special someone to give chocolate to, Riku?" Mitsuki asks.   
Riku's cheeks become pink. The first person that came to his mind is the other unit member of the 'Fly Away' unit, Iori. The one that scolds him most of the times but he cares about him greatly.

The blush on Riku's face doesn't go unnoticed by Mitsuki. He smirks, "Who is the lucky one?"

"U- Um... I don't know if I like that person more than a friend. He annoys me much, but I know he scolds me because he cares about me much." Riku smiles, "He is kind, handsome, caring and cute without himself realising it. He may be stubborn and a bit of a 'tsundere' as Nagi call him."  
"It sounds like Iori." Mitsuki comments, which was on point, Riku blushes madly. "H- How did you know, Mitsuki?"   
Mitsuki smirks once again, "The person you described sounds perfectly like Iori. But the way how you spoke about him, is more than what a friend would think of his friends. You are definitely with head over feels for Iori. Are you planning onto confessing?"  
Riku shakes his head, "I don't want to ruin our friendship. What if he doesn't like me back?" He smiles sadly.  
Mitsuki frowns, "I understand but you know Iori might be taken by someone else if you don't sooner or later in the future."

Panick is shown on Riku's face, he wants to confess but also not. What if Iori really doesn't like him back? He would feel guilty.   
Mitsuki saw Riku's expression and said, "Alright, let's make some chocolates for Iori too. If you don't give it to him, you can always it yourself."  
Riku nods weakly while blushing.

_________________________________________

2 weeks passed and nothing seemed to have changed. Iori and Riku acted normal around each other while hiding their feelings. Today, they have a day off; they have worked each day for the past 3 weeks, even on Sunday. Everyone is bored in the living room.

"I'm bored," Riku says, which the others agreed. "Let's play a game of 'Truth or dare'." Nagi suggests.   
It didn't seem suspicious to Iori, he has always random ideas but normally Nagi would watch MagiCona or any other anime.   
"Onii-san is in," Yamato said and the other follows until everyone joined the game. Everyone sits around the dinner table.

They did rock-paper-scissors to decide who asks the question first, Iori won.   
He dared Yamato not to drink 1 month.  
Yamato asks Sogo if he has ever composted a sexual song. He said he had not.  
Sogo asked Riku why he reminds him of Tenn. The redhead answers with 'Because some of your characteristics are the same!'.  
Riku dared Mitsuki to act like Zero, which Mitsuki did perfectly.  
Then, it's Mitsuki's turn.

With a smirk, Mitsuki asks Iori, "Iori, truth or dare?"   
Iori didn't seem to think much about it. But little did he know the smirk isn't an ordinary one. "Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss your love interest." He smirks once again.  
Iori's cheeks become pink. "L- Love interest!? I don't have someone I l- like."  
"Everyone knows you have a special person."   
Iori can't escape from both the truth and neither Mitsuki.

He takes a breath and says, "OK.". He stands up, walks up to Riku, cups the other's (left) cheek and kisses him onto the lips. Riku's eyes widened as he froze in place. He likes me back? I am so happy. He thought. He wants to kiss back, to show the ravenette he likes him back but he doesn't know how. Those few seconds, which seems long for Riku. Iori pulls away. "I- I have fallen for you, Nanase-san. You are so sweet, caring, cute and many more things. I noticed my feelings but tried to deny it. But I can't deny it anymore, I have fallen for you, Nanase-san. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" He takes a deep breath, hoping for a 'Yes'. But he doesn't get a reaction immediately only widened eyes. It causes his heart to sink.  
For Riku, it took a few seconds to take in how much Iori likes him. He musters the biggest and brightest smile he could. He hugs Iori, to Iori's surprise. "Yes, Iori! I will be your boyfriend." He answers, "I love you too!"  
Iori can't believe his ears. "Na- Nanase-san..." He smiles softly after a few seconds, "I am so glad you love me back." He leans his forehead against Riku's forehead.   
Riku noticed Iori is smiling a bright smile, probably the brightest smile he has seen until now from the ravenette.   
"Un! So am I, Iori!"

They enjoy each other's presence by hugging each other while staying like that; with their head pressed against each other's.

"Hm? Rikkun and Iorin love each other?" Tamaki asks the obvious.   
"Isn't that obvious? They have just kissed." Mitsuki said.  
"When will you get married?" Yamato asks, smirking.  
"I bet Riku will be the bride and Iori would be the groom!" Nagi said, smiling a from ear to ear. "The roles conversed will work out good as well."  
That comment makes Mitsuki nods. "It will."

"Ni- Nii-san, Rokuya-san, Nikaido-san! D- Don't say such embarrassing things!" Iori said with red cheeks.   
"But you love Riku. I know it because of your behaviour." Mitsuki protests. "Besides, I never had the chance to tease you like this."   
"And you and Riku-kun are so cute together!" Nagi joined in.   
Then, something made sense. It is set up, Iori thought. "Ni- Nii-san and Rokuya-san have planned... this?" He stutters, lost of words.  
Mitsuki smirks as Nagi smiles. "After you both told your feelings, I and Nagi were watching MagiCona and started to talk. After a while, we began to talk about what you said to us and set this up without anyone else knowing it." Mitsuki explains.  
"It was difficult to keep it a secret from everyone else!" Nagi said with his English accent.  
"But I am glad you did! Otherwise, we might not even get together! Right, Iori?" Riku asks, smiling. Iori nods shyly, with red cheeks. "Nanase-san is right."

The game of truth or dare ended well; with getting some laughs here and there. As they were playing, both Iori and Riku didn't even took much distance, they sat next to each other with one of Iori's arms wrapped behind Riku's waist. Riku lays his head on Iori's shoulder after quite a while. They stayed within each other's embrace until the game ended.  
Who could have know such a simple plan would work?


	4. Being sleepy + first time calling Riku by his first name

Wake up, prepare for school, eat breakfast, goes to school, does his job, sometimes helps his big brother prepare dinner and cleaning too, study and goes to sleep. That is Iori's daily routine. He wouldn't feel so tired normally. However, yesterday a certain otaku kept screaming while watching Magical Kokona: the movie - Stars to the rainbow. The bags under Iori's eyes are really visible too much for his liking.

"Iori, you look tired today. Why don't you sleep a bit longer? I will handle breakfast today." Mitsuki was a bit worried about Iori's wellbeing, thinking he may have stayed up whole night hearing the screams, which is correct. "I'm fine nii-san, I will help you with preparing breakfast." Iori protests. He grabs the knife and a cutting board and started to cut a few tomatoes. Mitsuki puts his hands nearby his hips. "Looks tell more than what you say. I will handle breakfast for today. If you like it or not." the big brother kicks the younger one out.

By that time, Riku has been walking through the hallways to the living room. He had woke up early, he could sleep through the fanboy's screams somehow.

"Iori?" Riku looked confused when Mitsuki was kicking Iori out, but now he has a better view of Iori. Heavy bags are under the ravenette's eyes.

"Good morning, Nanase-san." Iori greets with a hint of tiredness in his tone.

"Morning Iori. You look pretty tired. Couldn't you sleep last night?" Riku looks concerned at his boyfriend. 

"Obviously," Iori said, "Someone kept on screaming about a movie last night."

The redhead looks confused, "I didn't hear any screams last night."

Iori doesn't know if he thinks Riku is cute or a heavy sleeper (or both) at the moment. 

"Anyways, you should get some sleep Iori. You have bags under your eyes." The redhead continued.

"It is OK, Nanase-san," Iori said being stubborn. "I wi--" before he could finish his sentence, Riku cut him off. "No, it's not OK. I don't want you to work hard today while you are in this state!" The red eyes hold determination. Iori sighs, "I truly will--" Suddenly, Iori hears buzzing in his ears, giving him a sign he is on the edge of getting dizzy and having a chance of fainting. Having sleep for 5 to 6 hours a day didn't help him either. He is most of the days going to school, doing jobs, doing homework and sometimes helping Tsugumi with managing. Most of the people wouldn't be a manager while they have already so much at their heads; school and work, not to forget their personal life issues. 

"ri- Iori?" Riku calls him. Slowly, Iori nods. "Are you OK, Iori? You weren't listening and spacing out. Are you sure you don't need to sleep?" Iori still hears the buzzing but not as loud as before. He rests his face over his lover's shoulder. "Can I stay like this for a few minutes? I will answer it after I am done."

Riku replied with an 'OK'. This doesn't happen much, so he let Iori. Carefully, he hugs Iori, which Iori returns. It feels so comfortable. Iori thought. I could just fall asleep like this. 

"You are right, Nanase-san. I need to sleep." Iori give in, "If possible... can you sleep next to me? For just once, that is." Fade blushes are shown on his cheeks, not being used to asking favours. Riku's eyes lit up, "Of course! I can sleep with you all you want!" Being that said, Iori blushes as red as Riku's hair colour. "Na- Nanase-san, please don't say such embarrassing things!"

Riku tilts his head, "Embarrassing? What is embarrassing?" he asks. Iori sighs, "Nothing, let's go to my bedroom." "Un!"

They got to Iori's bedroom, climb up the ladder (Riku first then Iori) and tug themselves under the covers. Iori hugs Riku, and Riku hugs back but with his head resting onto Iori's chest. He could hear the heartbeats of his lover, it's calming.

"Sleep well, Nanase-san," Iori said. 

"Have sweet dreams, Iori. I love you," Riku said. 

Iori mutters, "I love you too... Riku." Due to being silent in the room, Riku heard it clearly. His eyes widened from shock. After a few seconds, he smiles, "Un!"

Iori falls asleep within a matter of a few minutes and Riku follows soon after.


	5. Campfire

It has been almost a year since IDOLiSH7 has vacation-- well, a trip to a certain island of Japan, Okinawa.  
Instead of staying at a hotel, they are staying out, in the wild. Just great, the youngest Izumi thought. It isn't he doesn't like nature but staying out at night isn't his cup of tea.  
As on the other hand, Riku is excited. He has never camped nor stayed out all night. He is resonating from excitement.  
Everything they have done today was normal. Until--

"I am bored." The bluet whines. His subunit-member frowns, "Tamaki-kun, do not whine. We are only out here for only a few days. We could have better have fun when we can."   
"Geez... Sou-chan is acting like TenTen right now, with his lectures." Tamaki mumbles.  
"What did you just said? Were you just whining?" Sogo asks for confirmation, treating Tamaki with a wooden spoon. "N- Nothing, Sou-chan! Please put the spoon down!"  
Sogo listened to Tamaki and put his spoon down.

IDOLiSH7 is currently sitting in a circle around a campfire, enjoying their late dinner as they recall a few events that have happened the past year. The sun has already set and the moon is up into the sky. It 'shines' brightly, providing enough light to see the shape of the things around them. The stars shine so brightly there, which cannot be seen in Tokyo unfortunately.

"I want to catch some sleep earlier tonight. See you tomorrow, everyone." Mitsuki said before retiring to his tent, which he shares with Nagi and Yamato.  
"Wait for me, Mitsuki!" Nagi runs after Mitsuki, to their tent.  
Yamato laughs it off, "Onii-san is tired from today too. He will be having his beauty sleep earlier too."  
With that, the Pythagoras Trio left.

"We should get some sleep too, Tamaki-kun," Sogo suggests. Tamaki didn't protest thanks to what just happened. Before they retire to their tent, Sogo said, "Don't stay up too late, Iori, Riku-kun."   
They nod.

Now they are alone.   
Nanase-san hasn't spoken a lot until now. I wonder what he is doing. Iori thought. He stands up, walks over to Riku and sits beside him. It startled Riku a bit. "You startled me, Iori."  
"Sorry about that, Nanase-san." "It's OK, Iori."  
Iori took a quick peek, Nanase-san is reading his letters he has received from his parents. I wonder what's about.

"What are you reading, Nanase-san?" Iori asks.

"These are the letters I have received from my parents, they are replies to my letters." Riku smiles, "It makes me think of all we have achieved the past few years and also how my and Tenn-nii's relationship processed. But more importantly, how we came to love each other."

Iori nods, "I can't imagine my life until now if you didn't came into my life, Nanase-san."

"Iori..." Riku blushes, "I can't imagine my life without you neither."

Iori nods, "I love you, Riku."

"I love you too, Iori!" Riku said, but after that sentence being said, Riku frowns. "But I have noticed you and Tsugumi are sometimes talking in private. What is it about?"

"Well..." Iori trails off. Should I tell Nanase-san? What if he tells the others? I-- Iori's thought is interrupted by his lover, "I don't want to be secrets between us, Iori." Riku's puppy eyes are hard to resist, especially for this perfectionist.  
"Neither want I, Nanase-san." Iori took a breath and reveal, "Actually, I am helping manager managing IDOLiSH7 from the start."  
Riku began to think. What Iori is saying is true. When an important decision was made, Iori always asked manager to talk with him. No wonder.   
Iori continues, "I want to help IDOLiSH7 shine brightly, to make the continent trill. Or maybe even possible international too. But, I know we can achieve it with you. When I first heard your voice, I was shaken at how pure it sounds. It's so light, soft yet piercing, just like the voice of an angel--"

Riku interrupts once again, "Tenn'nii's the angel!" He said loudly, which Iori shakes his head. "I am not talking about Kujo-san, but about you."  
"Anyways, since we are at having no secrets, shall we read our letters to each other? I have some of my letters I got from my parents in the tent." Iori stands up as he suggests.

"I would love to!" His lover agreed with glittering eyes.  
Iori smiles, "Then, I will grab the letters. Be right back."  
After a few minutes, he returns with the letters.  
They discuss who is going to start and Iori gave in to Riku, so the older one starts.

"Dear Riku,

It's great to hear you and the rest of IDOLiSH7 have won the JIMA and got a corporation with Douglas Rootbank. I and Arata will be at your next concert. It would be lovely to see you again. It has been a long time since we have seen each other. You have grown so much.

Take care of your health and don't try to go overboard with training, OK?

Love,  
Mom and dad" Riku read.  
"They sound like great parents, Nanase-san." Iori comments.  
Riku nods, "They are! Mom and dad care so much about me and Tenn-nii! They are also really kind!" Riku began to tell what his family is like. Sometimes, Iori comments or ask a question. His lover doesn't mind, he loves to share his memories with his lover.

Now, it's Iori's turn to read.  
"Dear Iori,

It has been a while since we have heard from you. It's great to hear it has been going well with you. Both me and Hajime have been doing well.

Also, we have heard some interesting news from Mitsuki. Congratulations onto getting together with Riku! We never have thought you would be getting a lover this fast. You are growing up so quickly, it makes mom and dad cry out of happiness at how well you are doing.

I have to go now. Some customers are waiting for their cakes to be ready. Write and hopefully see you soon.

Love,  
Mom and dad" he finishes. Riku could see Iori's cheeks turning pink-- almost red when he read out loud the part he and Riku are together. A little did he know, he was blushing too.

"I- I guess Mitsuki got most of his characteristics from your mother," Riku said. Iori nods, "Yes, he does. He also has his appearance most of the part from our mother."  
Riku nods. He asks a few questions about how his lover's family is like and Iori answers them. After a few questions, he began to tell it himself, which Riku listened carefully to. "Your family sounds nice as well!"  
Iori nods.

They read a few other letters to each other before Iori took a step; he took Riku's hand in his. He was nervous at first but it was also calming. If he had to explain, he would not know how to describe this feeling. Love is something really weird but also special.

As for Riku, he was shocked at Iori's action. Nevertheless, he is glad Iori is holding his hand now. Normally, he would be the one to grab Iori's hand o any romantic gesture. He smiles as he leans his head onto Iori's shoulder.

They enjoy the silence. Sometimes, they steal gazes from each other while thinking. before Iori began to talk again. "There is so much I regret what happened in the past, such as forgetting my lyrics for the Music Fes more than 3 years ago." Before Riku could protest, Iori continues. "But without mistakes, no one can grow. That is what my fa-- no, from what I have learned. Time flies fast, sometimes too fast to grasp but once we do, we take the opportunity from it."  
Riku nods as they smile to each other before nodding. "It's true what you say, Iori. Sometimes, time passes so fast, even if it's boring. When I was little, my lungs were really weak. So I could not run after Tenn-nii, I was too late. But I am glad I have got opportunities for me and Tenn-nii meet up frequently. Even if it's for work."

The aura becomes heavier, and Riku speaks once again, "I sometimes feel like a bother to everyone around me because of my asthma." He smiles sourly.  
Iori shakes his head. He took both of Riku's hands into his own. "You aren't a bother, Nanase-san! You are fighting with your illness every day! You are amazing to be like how you are today. Some people may have given up if they hadn't had the same mindset as you."  
Riku's eyes widened as he blushes once again. They smile again, and talk about both the fun and taught times they have experience in life until now. The moonlight shines upon them as the campfire didn't seem to dim as they talked for a few other hours.  
There were some moments where they share laugher but it all came to an end. They both got tired the moon seems to be over half of the sky, meaning it's past 12 o'clock at night. The duo got back to their tent, they didn't let go of each other's hand and they got to their sleeping bags.  
Riku falls asleep first, then Iori. But before he did, he thought, It isn't as bad as I thought I would be.  
A little did he know it will become one of his most precious memories he has together with Riku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the votes and kudos until now! It motivates me to write.  
> Also, as you maybe saw, this chapter is a song-story/fanfic. It's a nice song in my opinion. So, I thought 'why not write a story about it?'. Anyways, all the credits to their composters and singers (SVT).   
> Well, enough spoken for now.  
> See you in the next chapter,   
> Ya ne~


	6. fairy tale

A long, long time ago, there were fairy tales written and still.

But what if three of those fairy tales happened all in one world; Cinderella, Snow White and The Red Ridinghood? What if those three stories-- or rather the character's changed all the stories and became one story with one storyline?

Well, I have the answer to your questions, dears. Take a seat an listen to the tale of 'Connected Worlds'.

In a castle far, far away, there live the Nanase twins along with Nanase Tenn's friends; Tsunashi Ryunosuke and Yaotome Gaku. This may sound weird in an adult's ear but they are vampires. Tenn isn't a slighter normal, he is a witch. He once transformed Gaku into a cat thanks to he had annoyed the younger one. 

Tenn's younger twin, Nanase Riku has asthma but there aren't any medications at that time. So it was quite rough for him. Some days, he needs to lay in his bed, coughing most of the day. But luckily, his condition became more stable as he got older. However, there is something that prevents Riku from going outside of the castle freely; Tenn's broconness. Today, it isn't any different neither.

"Tenn-nii, I want to go out!" Riku complains. "Why is that?" Tenn asks, acting like Riku's parent. "I want to go outside! I can't stay it any longer to be inside the castle, trapped like Rapunzel!"

Tenn sigh, "Alright, I will go outside with you but not today, we have guests. They were friends of our parents."

Riku smiles, "Friends of our parent? What are they like?" he asked excitedly as if he had received a candy.

Tenn shakes his head, "I don't know full detail about their personalities. I only know small detail; they are Osaka Sogo and Yotsuba Tamaki. Osaka Sogo is also known as the 'Little Ridinghood' and Yotsuba Tamaki is a demi-human; half human and half wolf. There are some rumours they are hardly seen in town."

Riku's smile didn't seem to vanish, the mystery excites him more. "I bet they are nice since they were friends of our parents. I can't wait until they get here!"

Tenn sighs, "You are so pure... You might get hurt..." he mutters the last part.

"Pure?" Riku tilts his head. Tenn shakes his head, "Nothing. Anyways, it's time you finally you have shown yourself, Gaku, Ryuu." His pink eyes are focused in front of him but knew that the two are walking off the stairs, towards them.  
"Of course, brat. The two are coming." Gaku comments.  
Tenn ignored the nickname.  
"It's nice to see you out of your room, Riku. How is it going?" Ryunosuke asks. "It's been going well, Tsunashi-san!"  
The brunette smiles at the answer and ruffles Riku's hair. Which causes the redhead to pout, "Geez. I am not a kid anymore, Tsunashi-san!"

Before anything could be said next, the castle door was knocked three times.  
"It's Sogo and Tamaki! I will get it!" Riku already walks towards the door while saying that.  
"Wai--" Tenn sighs, knowing Riku won't listen. His friends just pat him onto the shoulders. "It's OK, Tenn, Riku is an adult now." Gaku and Ryunosuke try to assure the older twin.

"Hello! I am Nanase Riku!" Riku introduces himself once he let them in. The lavender-haired man nods, "I am Osaka Sogo. It's nice to meet you, Riku."  
Tamaki just stares at the two before receiving a soft kick of Sogo's elbow in his stomach. "Yotsuba Tamaki. Say, Rikkun."  
"Rikkun...? Yes?" Riku feels Tamaki's gaze on his body or rather his clothes. "What's up with you wearing a dress?" The bluet asks.  
"Tamaki-kun! It's impolite to ask--" Sogo was about to torture further but Riku interrupts. "It's OK, Sogo-san. I get that question a lot when meeting someone new."  
Sogo just weakly nods at the answer.  
Riku continues, "Well, my mother and father died 7 years ago. My parents, especially my mother always wanted to have a girl, so she dressed me up as one on days when I was feeling well. After I and Tenn-nii had got the message, we were crying as we remembered the memory of them. We don't get any keepsake of our parents-- or that were closely attached to them. So I began to dress as a girl; wearing dresses. I hope mom and dad are happy in heaven."  
Riku smiles sadly as he remembers all the memories of his past.  
Whenever Tamaki is on the edge of crying as Sogo is shocked.  
"Rikkun..." Tamaki pulls Riku in a hug and starts to cry at both how sweet Riku is and how sad the story as-- well, in his ears.  
Riku-kun is a good child. Sogo though.  
After Tamaki has stopped crying, Riku suggests, "I will show you around the castle!" The duo agreed and followed Riku through the whole tour.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

2 months have passed since the Red Ridinghood and the demi-human came into the castle, everything seemed normal. But, there are people with evil attention-- well, only one man. Maybe no one would have guessed it but it's Sogo, the kind-hearted man. He had watched the others from a distance as he felt jealousy, anger and sadness. However, his jealousy got the best of him one day. "Tamaki-kun?"  
Tamaki looks lazy at Sogo, the just woke up from his nap, "Yes, Sou-chan?"  
"Kill Riku-kun, will you?" Tamaki sits up straight at that question, shocked. "W- What!? You ask me to kill Rikkun!? He is so kind!" The bluet uttered from shock.  
"Well, he seems to enjoy himself quite a lot," Sogo says as he looks out of the window, to the group chatting in the shadows of a few trees in the garden.  
Tamaki sighs, knowing if he doesn't do the job, Sogo is going to kill Riku for real.  
"... I will do the job Sou-chan."  
"Good. Kill him today at night."  
"Yes, Sou-chan."

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Night came by fast, whenever Tamaki liked it or not. He could not sleep again thanks to the fact he has to kill his friend.  
With some clothes with some kind of sleeping medicine, Tamaki covers Riku's mouth and nose after he had sneaked into his room. After a few minutes, he is sure the redhead will be asleep until they are into the forest. He got Riku on his back and carried him all the way there, into the beginning of the forest. Slowly, Riku's move himself from Tamaki, "Where am I...?" He asks as his eyes were adjusting at the lack of light. "Why are we in the forest, Tamaki?" Riku asks as he got off.  
Silence. The demi-human didn't answer at first. But he knows Riku won't give up. He shallow before answering, "Sou-chan has asked me to kill you." Riku widened. "I, I don't want to kill you, Rikkun! But I don't want Sou-chan to kill you either, so I brought you to the forest instead. Run to a place far away and don't come back."  
His eyes began to water, thinking he might never see his one and only family, his twin, Tenn again. "What about Tenn-nii?"  
Tamaki pats his shoulders, "He will be heartbroken but maybe you will see each other again in the future."  
"But, what if Tenn-nii doesn't recognize me?" Riku began to think negative thoughts, which causes him to feel his breath getting more and more unstable.  
"It's OK, Rikkun. It's OK, Rikkun." Tamaki says while patting his friend's back. After a few minutes, Riku's breath stabilized.  
"I do not have much time anymore, Rikkun. Sou-chan will catch up if I stay here any longer."  
"B-But..."  
"I am really sorry, Rikkun, I can't stop him. Just go far away, somewhere he won't find you. Go before it is too late."  
Riku nods before running deep into the forest. The forest is scary. Eyes were watching him as tree-like monsters want to attack him. He hears wolves cry.  
His lungs hurt as if someone is trying to choke him. His ears began to ring, giving him a sign he is going to pass out.  
Tired and out of air, Riku collapsed.

A woman goes outside of a cottage. A boy in the middle of the forest. Weird.  
"Let's take him inside, shall we, Kinako?"  
"Mew mew!"  
The woman took Riku inside, carried up the stairs and laid him onto a bed in the guest room.

A few hours later, Riku wakes up by the smell of soup being cooked. Slowly, he got up and head downstairs as he thoughts, Where am I? 

"Did you had sweet dreams?" The unknown woman asks. She has blond hair with green eyes. She is dressed in a green dress.

Riku shakes his head, "I didn't... It seems like last night wasn't a dream..." he feels tears well up in his eyes. The woman sets the pan with soup on the table and walks over to Riku. She pats his back. "Everything will be alright."

After a good cry, Riku relaxed. "I guess it's time to introduce myself, I am Hana." "I'm Riku. Thank you for taking care of me!"

Hana nods, "It's nothing, I wouldn't let you be out there, in the wild while you are so young. Well, except if you have a death wish."

"Of course I don't!" Riku says in shock. "But I..."

Hana shakes her head. "It's OK if you don't want to talk about it for the time being. The memory is fresh in your mind, right?"

The other nods weakly.

As that happened, something interesting happened in the Nanase castle.

"MY TALKING MIRROR IS STOLEN!!!" Tenn yells on top of his lungs. "It isn't as big as a deal since you only used it to stalk Nanase," Gaku said calmly. "I didn't stalk. Also, it wasn't its only purpose. It could also see what is happening in whole the world! Don't you get if it's gets into the wrong hands, it can cause a great danger!?" the witch told, yelling. 

Ryunosuke runs into Tenn's room, "Riku is missing! I searched throughout the whole castle and the garden. He is nowhere to be found."

The blood of a certain pink-haired man is boiling out of anger. "Why is all this drama happening at once?" he asks yelling.

"Calm down, Tenn. Having a calm mind helps you solving what we should do next." Gaku tries to calm his friend down.  
"Maybe we can try by making posters or make a mission?" Ryunosuke suggests carefully.  
Tenn mutters a spell, which causes the pen to write many papers. "The mission will do well."

A few hours later, the papers are spread throughout the country thanks to Tenn's magic.

Well, that is the last thing we should be concerned about it now. Something crazy is happening in the Izumi castle.  
"STOP WITH THE DRESSES!" Izumi Mitsuki yelled. He is the oldest member of the Izumi family. Maybe you are wondering why he is yelling that? Well, here is your answer, Rokuya Nagi. "But, I love how you look good into it! It is even more beautiful than any manga girl!"  
Mitsuki punches Nagi into his belly, "Shut up! Don't you have magi Kona!"  
"But Mitsuki, you are real. Reality can't be compared to a manga."  
"Quit with the flirting!"  
Rokuya Nagi is the crown prince of Northmarea.

As the argument between the two friends happens, Nikaido Yamato. He has as job entertain the royal-- more like the crown prince of Japan, Mitsuki. He just took popcorn and enjoy the show.  
"SHUT UP, YAMATO!" Mitsuki yelled as he avoids Nagi, who wants to hug him.  
"Onii-san is only eating popcorn. What is wrong with it?"  
"JUST HELP ME INSTEAD OF ENJOYING THE 'SHOW'." Mitsuki yelled, still trying to escape Nagi.  
Yamato sigh and sets the popcorn down on a table. "Alright, alright."  
He got behind Nagi and--  
"Please stop with making a scene, Rokuya-san, nii-san." The youngest of the Izumi family said, Izumi Iori. He walks into the palace and saw the commotion. As you heard, he hasn't much of a party life.  
"Oh. Hello, Iori!" Nagi greets him. "What are you holding?" The blond points at the paper Iori is holding in his left hand.  
"I am going on a 'mission'. 'Nanase Riku' is missing. There isn't any detail how he looks like, except he is 18 and wears a dress." Iori explained.  
"I didn't know you were interested in that kind of missions, Iori. But take care." Mitsuki said. Iori nods, "I will nii-san." 

Iori got ready; he got some food in his bag, a few daggers and a sword at his left thigh. He got out of the palace and rides to the Nanase castle until he saw a piece of clothing hanging in the tree.  
It must be from 'Riku's' dress, the ravenette thought. He rides into the forest but slows down when he hears two voices. They are singing. He ensures his horse to a tree and slowly approaches the two from behind. With a dagger, he holds it close to Hana's throat, almost cutting it.

Both Hana and Riku freeze in place. "Let Nanase-san go. If you won't, I will have to kill you." Iori calmly said.  
"Don't!" Riku yelled, which startled Iori. "She took care of me after I had fainted in the forest!"  
His eyes are telling me he isn't lying, Iori lays his dagger down.  
"That's great, Nanase-san. Also, your brother made a mission for the search for you. So you have to go back eventually."  
Riku shakes his head, "Not now."  
Iori looks confused at the redhead and sits next to the other two. "Why is that?"  
"Don't ask Riku right now," Hana said as she protectively hugs Riku, like a mother. Kinano suddenly jumps onto Riku's head. "Mew mew!" It greets.  
"How cute..." Iori mutter but covers it with a cough.  
"Well, I will come tomorrow again. Also, here is some food. I don't need it." The ravenette hands his bag over to Riku before leaving.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Iori stops by the small cottage each day past the two weeks. Iori and Riku quickly became friends. So, he is planning to tell Iori what happened.  
"Iori, you know I am not returning home any time soon, right?" Riku started.  
Iori nods, "Yes, why?"  
"I... I had to run away and have to hide. Someone wants to kill me..." Riku looks down sadly. Iori feels as if he is stabbed in his back. He could not bear to see Riku like this. "H--" Before Iori could answer Riku, a certain demi-human ran to them. Patting, he said, "Sou-chan found out you are still alive, he is destroying the furniture in the dining hall. Everyone is on the search for you!"  
Shock is shown on Riku's face but is replaced soon with an expression of confidence. "I will go back home, I have to stop Sogo-san." He stands up and was about to leave, "Wait, Nanase-san. If anything you shouldn't be alone right now. I will go with you." Iori said. He got up and got his horse. "Besides, you need to get there fast, don't you?"  
"Thank you, Iori!"  
Iori got onto his horse first and then Riku got on. "Take care!" Hana said. "Un! You too, Hana-chan!" Riku said back as Iori just nod. Then, they took off.

As fast Iori's horse could, they got to the castle. They got off of the horse along with a fluffy friend, Kinako. "Eh! Kinako, what are you doing here?" Riku asks. It just 'mew's' and jumps onto Riku's head, having a comfortable couch. Iori sighs. "Kinako or whatever it is called, won't give an answer. Let's go inside."  
"Right!"

The duo got inside, to the dining room. They hear tables being broken. Silvers went up to their sprain, giving them the chills. Slowly but surely, they got to the room. Riku enters first.  
"Sogo-san, please stop it."  
"I won't, Riku-kun!" He says in disgust. "You have made me do this!"  
"I didn't, Sogo-san. Why do you do this? Why do you want to kill me?" Riku asks, slowly approaching Sogo, step by step.  
"Don't come closer! You are the one that caused this!" Sogo took a few steps back as he is holding a table leg in his hands. "What did I caused, Sogo-san?" Riku stops walking closer to him. "To... To make me feel lonely! I saw everyone talking to you while I was in my room, alone." The other answers.  
"Then, I will make sure you won't feel lonely again, Sogo-san. It was also unfair of us not to invite you." The younger one began to walk towards him again. "I will make sure that you won't feel lonely again."  
Sogo began to shakes, "H- How? Won't you and the others hate me?"  
Riku shakes his head, "Tenn-nii might get angry at you but he is kind. I am sure he will forgive you! Also, I will tell you if we are going to do something."  
Tears well up in Sogo's eyes, "Thank you, Riku-kun... Thank you for giving me." The table leg falls on the ground since Sogo has no intention of destroying or hurting someone anymore. Riku walks up to him and hugs the other.  
"Nanase-san sure is something," Iori said to himself. Unknown to the others, Gaku, Tamaki, Tenn and Ryunosuke came back and saw most part of the conversation.  
"He is, Izumi Iori," Tenn said. Iori looks startled at them. "It isn't the time to be startled but thank you for protecting Riku until now."  
Iori just nods.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

After all the commotion, Sogo apologized for stealing the talking mirror and handed it back to Tenn. He also apologized for breaking the table. Tenn lectured both Riku and Sogo. But he also praised how brave Riku was. Sogo wasn't thrown into jail. In fact, he told them how he felt when he was living with his father and everything that has happened to him. Which is more or less horrible things. Iori understood that everything bottled up exploded. So he kept an eye out to the lavender-haired man. After a few months, he decided it was the best not to throw Sogo into the jail.

Four years have passed. Iori and Riku became friends-- best friends. Thought, they hide feelings for each other.  
Today is a grand ball. Everyone from the Nanase household and their friends are invited.  
"Will you be the honour of my being my dance?" Iori asks and kisses the back of Riku's hand. Riku's cheeks become red instantly. "D- Don't you want to dance with someone else? A girl?" The redhead feels a bit jealous to see all the beautiful girls around them.  
Iori shakes his head, before mustering all of his courage. "I would rather dance with the one that I have a crush on than with a random girl." If it was possible, Riku would blush even more. "R- Really? You have a crush on me?" "I love you more than anyone else, Nanase-san." No lack of confidence is shown on Iori's face, which causes Riku to smile. "The feelings are mutual." He except Iori's offer and they danced on a few songs.

3 years later, Iori proposed to Riku. The wedding was grand. Even is it wasn't grand, they would be happy because they have each other.

And they lived happily ever after.  
Now, what do you think of the fairy tale, dears?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> The updates will be slowing down due to the school exams coming up here. That is all I wanted to say.  
> Ya ne~


	7. Fights

Every couple has fights. Well, most of the couples.  
The same goes for Iori and Riku.  
Riku is fuming with anger why Iori would hide something. At their last trip, they promised each other not to hold any secrets from each other anymore. It kind of hurts his feelings to know Iori had lied to him. Those words were all simple lies. He got to his room and shut it. No lunch and no dinner, he has no appetite to.  
Life sucks. Having an illness, having no family at his side to support (as in Tenn, his mother and father) and no trust of the one that I love dearly.

Iori became worried about Riku throughout the day. What did I do wrong? Was it noticeable I was hiding away from Nanase-san?  
With a heavy mind, he goes to the kitchen to make some warm milk with honey. Maybe I have a chance to talk with Nanase-san this way? , he thought hopefully.  
Once he was done setting the warm milk with honey in two cups, he went to his boyfriend's room. "Nanase-san, do you want some milk with honey?" "..." No response. So, I have done it, I have made Nanase-san angry at me again, Iori concludes. Once again, he goes back to the living, not knowing what to do. With a 'plof', he sits on the couch once he had set the cups on the table. This is the worst, I have broken a promise in a few days... A sigh escapes the ravenette's mouth as he thinks what he should do. Waiting until the right timing or reveal what he is planning? Thinking over the question over and over again, gave him a headache. 

Unnoticed by Iori, Mitsuki entered the living. "Are you OK, Iori? You seem to be in heavy thoughts since this evening. Did you perhaps got in a fight with Riku?" The orange-haired male took a seat at the opposite side of his younger brother. "Yes... Nanase-san and I made a promise on the last trip, that we won't hold any secrets from each other anymore. But, I was planning to give him a present on the White day. So I wanted to be a surprise..." Iori takes a breather before telling what bothered the most. Or rather said, which thoughts. "Should I gave Nanase-san the present now or on White day?"  
Mitsuki stands up, walks over to Iori and gave him a light smack on the head. "Today, of course, you idiot!" "Ni- Nii-san!?"  
The irritation of the older vanishes once he said, "Riku must have been feeling confused and angry at you. So, go and make up with him."  
Iori nods. "Thank you, nii-san," he said before he left to Riku's room. 

As that happened, Riku is sitting while wondering if those words they promised were all meaningless words. He cried a bit at those thoughts but wipe those tears away after a few good minutes of crying.  
Knock, knock. "Nanase-san, are you there?" Iori asks from the other side of the door. "Go away..." Riku said, of course not like his usual self.  
Iori took a deep breath before saying, "I want to tell you something. Or rather said, clear up things." "OK..."

Iori enters the room, to see Riku on the floor, sitting against his bed. By the glaze in Riku's eyes, he could see he has cried, it broke his heart.  
Slowly, he walks over before sitting on the floor too. "It seems obvious I was hiding something--" "Why would I otherwise be angry?" Riku retorts before Iori could finish. "Let me finish, Nanase-san. I wanted to give you a present on White day since you gave me chocolates. But, I don't want you to be angry at me anymore." The younger one got a box out and opened it. It has two matching earrings.

(They form together a heart. One is zliveren and one is bonze-gold.)

Riku's eyes only widened at the new information before becoming overflown with tears again. But, he didn't want it to spill this time. "I am sorry for being so... selfish, Iori... I love it, thank you."  
Smiling, Iori did the zilveren earring on Riku's left ear. Then, he did the bronze-gold earring on his right ear. Of course this time, he let Riku hug him without any complaint. If he must be honest, he likes Riku's hugs.

Well, looks like this is how their first fight as a couple came to an end.

 

________________

♪ Mini bonus ♪  
____________________

The other Izumi, spied at the two, of course taking pictures secretly too. Not so much later, he messages one of the pictures to the group. Along with this under, "Iori is proposing to Riku. I am so moved!"

Yamato: Looks like onii-san is right.  
Yamato: Riku, Ichi, when will the wedding be holden?  
Nagi: Congratulations, Iori, Riku!  
Tamaki: Wow... Congratulations, Rikkun, Iorrin.  
Sogo: Congratulations, Iori, Riku.  
Sogo: Also, no wow, Tamaki-kun.  
Tamaki: But it's amazing of Iorrin to be proposing so fast.  
Sogo: Now you point it out...  
Nagi: But this is the POWER of LOVE!

After a few minutes, Iori got irritated by his and his lover's phones buzzing the whole time, receiving notifications the whole time.  
He apologizes to Riku and takes a look at his phone.

Iori: Nii-san...! Everyone....!  
Iori: It wasn't a proposal! It was a gift! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Sorry for not updating last week. The WIFI was taken down by my internet provider, something went wrong. I had longer than a week no WIFI. So-- yeah.  
> Sorry.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Relation reveal

As much as the fans know, they saw some 'strange' behaviour from the youngest Izumi towards the other sub-unit member of Flyway, or how the fans call it.

Some fans suspect them to have a fight. Whenever the others suspect the two are dating. The earrings didn't go unnoticed too. So, that made this 'small thing' even bigger.

"Good morning everyone, I am today's host, Okumaru Hiraki. Today we will be discussing a few subjects, Flyaway, the intake of a..." Once Kujo Tenn hears the name, "Flyaway", his attention is fully on the television. He wants to know what in the idol world happened, that the duo comes on the news.   
The journalists talk further for a minute or two before he began to tell the 'juicy stuff', "Lately, some fans suspect that Nanase Riku and Izumi Iori from the unit called, IDOLiSH7, are dating. Which may be correct, there are pictures of them taken going to café's, attraction parks and other local activity that the couples do. Please take a closer look at these pictures."

The earrings that Iori has given not to long ago, are shown. Shock strikes Tenn, not knowing what to think at the exact moment. Shock, anger, confusion. Many emotions came over him at once, just like a waterfall. Since when are Riku and the Izumi dating? Why didn't Riku told anything to me?

"The newspapers department investigates from which shops they come from and what they form as a whole." He shows the two lay next to each other. "A heart."  
Never in his whole life, he could imagine his precious twin being in love with his rival, Izumi Iori. All the possibilities of them, dating, flirting, kissing, and much more. It's too much for the perfectionist. The shock turned soon into anger. So angry that he yells to the television, "Izumi Iori, I will personally kill you!"  
"Hey, brat! It's the television that you are yelling to... So much for your broconness..." A certain grey-haired man comments.  
"Shut up, Yaotome junior!"  
"Take it back--" and so, another chaotic morning began for the idol unit, TRIGGER.

As that was happening, the couple saw the news. "Iori, what should we do!? I haven't told Tenn-nii of our relationship yet. What if he is going to hate me!?" Riku is panicking.  
His lover, put his hands on Riku's shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Riku, Kujo-san won't hate you. He may be angry at both of us. But, he will not hate you, he loves you so much."  
"But Tenn-nii..." The redhead mutters.  
Suddenly, Riku's phone got a notification. He got it out of his pocket and turn it on. It's a notification of the Rabbitchat, 'Tenn-nii: Riku, do you have tomorrow off? Or perhaps today? I want to discuss something.'  
"Speaking of the devil," the oldest of the bunch said as he took a peek as he goes to his seat. "Tenn-nii isn't a devil, he is an angel!"   
Everyone thought, 'How pure' or 'How innocent' at their center's response.

Riku opens the Rabbitchat and typed, 'Hello Tenn-nii! I and the rest of i7 are free today. What do you want to discuss?'  
'Tenn: Are you free at 1 PM?'  
'I am, why?'  
'Tenn: Come here with Izumi Iori, around 1 o'clock at TRG's dorm. See you then, bai bai, Riku.'  
'Tenn-nii, you didn't answer my question...'

A sad sigh escapes Riku's lips as he doesn't get a reply from his twin. Iori gets a bit worried and tries to cheer him up, "I am sure Kujo-san will understand our situation. Let's hope for the best."

A whistle can be heard from a certain green-haired man, "That isn't like Iori at all." "He is so soft now!" A certain otaku adds. "G- Guys..." And so, Iori became a blushing mess like a few days ago.

♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪

As promised-- or rather an order, the couple got to TRG's dorm at 1 PM. They got welcomed by the oldest of the group, Tsunashi Ryunosuke. He leads them to Tenn's room, where the three of them could talk.

The two are a bit scared of what is to come, a lecture, hate or something worse.   
As if Ryunosuke has no care in the world, he opens the door and told Tenn of their arrival.  
"Tenn-nii, I missed you," Riku runs over and throws himself to his twin. Low-key, Iori is jealous, he loves Riku's hugs after all.

"I missed you too, Riku. But, this isn't the time for a heartwarming reunion," Tenn said, "Have a seat because this will be a long talk, a very long talk."   
If Iori wasn't imaging things, he saw a dark aura forming around the fellow perfectionist, which isn't good. Not good at all. The two took a seat as said.

"Tell, Riku, haven't you something to tell me?" Tenn asks once the other two are seated too.  
He (Iori) has already imagined this happening.  
The redhead nods shyly. "I am sorry, Tenn-nii, that I hide the fact that Iori and I are dating. I wasn't sure when to tell you, you were so busy. I wanted to tell you in person who I came to find to love," he explains a bit nervous while blushing.

'How cute...' Iori thought, not saying it out loud.  
"Riku... I am happy that you are so honest. But, what about those earrings? They make it more noticeable that you are dating," Tenn's strict attitude kicks in.   
"I--" before Riku could explain further, Iori said, "Nanase-san got it from me. I wanted to give Nanase-san something in return for the Valentine chocolates."  
"You didn't have to do that Iori..."  
"But, you loved it, right?"  
"Yes, I still love it!"  
"That's what matters,"

It irritates Tenn to see the two flirt in his room when he was about to tutor (read as torture) them about their actions. The aura around Tenn becomes darker. "Izumi Iori, you know fully well that this gift could receive more and more attention. What if your fans find out about your scandal..." And so, the famous two-hour lecture of Kujo Tenn began.

♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪

The two got back to the dorm after the lecture. Both of them felt drained. But, Otoharu had other plans instead, the two are called into the office.

They greet each other before starting, "Is it true you are dating, Iori-kun, Riku-kun?" Otoharu smiles as he saw both the guys blush darkly. The ravenette looks away, as his significant other looks at the ground. "Y-Yes, Takanashi-san," Iori reveals.  
"What are you going to do, Riku-kun, Iori-kun?" The president asks, "Are you going to deny you are dating or are you going to tell the fans?"  
Without a doubt, the redhead said to his boyfriend, "I want to tell our fans, Iori. I don't want to hide our relationship anymore." The other couldn't help but smile. "Same here, Nanase-san." And so, a date is scheduled for the conference.

*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*★*

The conference wasn't special, it was just revealing their relationship. It may sound easy, it isn't at all. The hardship of knowing of losing your fans is hard. But, it can't be helped. They also answered a few questions from the journalists. After a few weeks, everything got back to normal. Well-- normal in Riku's and Iori's dictionary. They got to date but without being so 'suspicious'. Of course, the two have some flirt moments on work moments without them noticing. Well, until someone points it out.   
Some of the fans don't support this relationship and moved on to an other group. Whenever most of the fans respect their relationship.  
Now, not to mention how much some of the fujoshi are fangirling about IoRiku. Well, that is for another day.

This is how Iori and Riku's relationship is revealed.  
They feel relieved after telling the truth.   
Another step towards the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The last part was a bit rushed. (Like in ten minutes)  
> Anyways, thanks to a certain comment, I got this idea. Thank you, everyone, for giving kudos and adding it to your library/bookmarker.  
> (Also- Sorry for uploading it here later than on Wattpad)
> 
> Ya ne~ ♪


End file.
